The Opposite Path
by Toshikoy
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Soujiro joined forces with Makoto Shishio? Here's my point! R and R!


HIIIIII!!!!! Yeah this story has to do with Seta Soujiro, cause I like typing about him!!! And yes I have a thing for making up people.   
  
....(After Soujiro had killed his family and joined with Mr. Makoto Shishio.)....  
  
Soujiro: Mr. Shishio, do-do you think, that I can be strong like you?  
  
Shishio: Of course, but only second to me.  
  
After they had exchanged words and thought's the two walked on the muddy streets in the pitch blackness of the night and rain. A young boy with a never faltering smile and bare feet, next to a man wanted by the government, an assasin of the shadows, Makoto Shishio. A man of much power, who only joined forces with the imperialists to show that he was a danger to them all, and burns that covered all of his body. These two were careful not to be seen by anyone, and if someone did... the words "instant death" explains all. These people stalked the streets at night, looked for food and shelter at night and did pretty much everything humans normally do in the day.  
  
One cold winter day, close to dusk the two walked the streets of a loney village, passing by a feild covered of snow. Makoto Shishio felt happy due to the fact that his burns were soothed by the cold snow.  
  
This man of power stopped walking and sat down beneath an icicle decked tree, checking out his lonely surroundings, as the snow drifted...  
  
Shishio: Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: Yes, Mr. Shishio?  
  
Shishio: Find some freshly fallen snow and bring it to me.  
  
Soujiro: All right!  
  
Soujiro walked lightly, even though pain seared through his feet because of the frozen slush. He came to a part of the feild where the snow flurried around and fell heavily. He thought to himself that there would be the best snow anyone could find there. He ran and grouped together a mound of snow to take back when he saw a stream of a crimson red substance. He whispered to himself "blood" and ran back to Shishio.  
  
Shishio: Where's the snow Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: Mr. Shishio, I saw something that I thought you should take a close look at.  
  
Shishio: Alright, but this better be good...  
  
Soujiro lead the way as they both trotted down the path Soujiro had went. He quickly found the mound of snow he had grouped together earlier, now stained pink. Seta pointed down the stream of blood.  
  
Soujiro: There.  
  
Makoto Shishio, took a look and followed it. The blood had led him down to the middle of a somewhat familiar pasture. The surrounding would have made quite a few hurl, but since he was an assasin and that Soujiro did kill his own family, they didn't even wince. Bodies were everywhere, the ground no where to be seen, the only smell, was the scent of death and the only color that shone was the scarlet color of blood. everyone seemed to be dead. The only remainder of the living were a women and a seeming child. Surrounding them were some eveyday thugs, slave drivers even. The snow was falling softly now...  
  
Women: Please, don't hurt her, please spare her!  
  
But her plea of mercy was oblivious to the men. She was stab straight from the head down. She collasped upon the child.  
  
Girl: Ms. Rin, Ms. Rin!  
  
Some thug: Heh, so all that is left is a child, pathectic.  
  
Some other thug: Oooo.... look she's crying! HA! Let's kill her and get this over with.  
  
Girl: Am not...  
  
But amazingly, each and everyone died before realizing it, each man collapsed upon each other. Makoto Shishio, sheathed his sword and smiled, Soujiro did the same.  
  
Shishio: Heh, I guess I'm the hero today, hahaha...  
  
Soujiro: So, Mr. Shishio, how did I do this time?  
  
Shishio: Perfect, just needs some practice, now, all we have to do is slay this girl and we can be off.  
  
Soujiro: Alright.  
  
All the while as those two talked the girl sat there silently. But as she heard that they were going to kill her she looked up.  
  
Girl: Who-who are you?  
  
Shishio: There isn't a point in telling you our name when you're just about to die.  
  
Shishio raised the katana he re-unsheathed, ready to strike.  
  
Girl: Wait. Don't you want me to at least know your name to carry out with me in the after life? To at least know to share and spread fear to the hearts in hades?  
  
Soujiro: She's right you know, Mr. Shishio.  
  
Shishio: Hn, she has a point. Then again maybe I won't kill you. I'll spare your life, but only because I like the way you think-  
  
Girl: Alright then, it's a deal.  
  
She then threw a punch at him right in the stomach and ran off.  
  
Soujiro ran off after her and headed her off before she could take another step.  
  
Soujiro: That wasn't very nice, guess I'll have to kill you then.  
  
Soujiro raised his wakizashi and the air went still, Makoto still stood there amazed at the shock of pain that a mere child threw him. The girl stood there eyes wide in shock at Soujiro's blade, but grabbed her determination.  
  
Girl: I won't die, I can't, not until I revenge Ms. Rin's death!!  
  
And with that she grabbed the fastly descending blade near the handle, in the defending area, making sure not to cut herself and crushed it with her hand. Soujiro stood in shock. She then kick him in the stomach and ran off towards Shishio's direction.  
  
Shishio: Get back here you brat!  
  
He ran and grabbed her by the collar. She looked at him with a look of hate, fury, and revengefullness, all in one. The assasin of shadow sneered.  
  
Shishio: You managed, to break Soujiro's wakzashi. You're stronger then anyone would of thought, but only as a thought of anger drives you. So how about it, join me and I can help further your potential. As well as answer your question of either if you can become stronger then a man, to revenge for that woman. Pity, you fight for seemingly justice....huh, but that can be fixed.  
  
Girl: How did you-...........Fine.  
  
Soujiro finally was able to get up thoughts clouding his mind, but he smiled, and walked over to her and Shishio.  
  
Soujiro: Mr. Shishio, will that mean she'll be traveling with us?  
  
Shishio: That's right and I'll get you another blade, meanwhile, girl, what's your name?  
  
Girl: I-I don't know. I guess I was never named all my life...  
  
Shishio: The lady who died and meant much to you was Rin, was she not? Then I name you...Aku-Rin, you shall be known as my left eye, and The Chaos Spreader!  
  
Soujiro: So your name is Aku-Rin. Hmm! My name is Soujiro Seta, oh, and can I ask you a question?  
  
Girl: Hello Sir Soujiro, but still I like Kohaku-Rin better, and yes please do.  
  
Soujiro: Since you're so strong how come you didn't take out the other men?  
  
Girl: The odds were agains't me, and I didn't have a weapon with me, so I would have been killed for sure.  
  
Soujiro: oh.  
  
Shishio:hem,hem Alright, then, it's a promise. You shall work for me as Kohaku-Rin, the Chaos Spreader!  
  
Girl: Just call me Rin!-  
  
So from that moment on Makoto Shishio, managed another follower, who was in hot pursuit to become stronger then any man and revenge for a horrible death...  
  
So, now your must R and R, or I'll-uh-uh- let me rephrase that, you must R and R or else! () 


End file.
